The present invention relates to an air-regulation device for the injector-equipped inlet nozzles of a whirlpool bath, having a control knob that is, first, mounted in such a way as to rotate on a housing that can be secured to a bathtub and, second, equipped with an air passage, whereby a circulating pump that draws water from the tub and supplies it to the injectors and that can be operated by means of a pneumatic switch with a manually activated piston is associated with the tub.
The circulating pump on a whirlpool bath is turned on and off for safety's sake by means of pneumatic switch. When a piston that is mounted in such a way as to slide within a cylinder chamber is activated, it compresses the air in the cylinder chamber of the pneumatic switch. The resulting pulse of air is forwarded by a hose and activates the switch on the circulating pump.
An air-regulation device is necessary at each side of the tub to regulate the volume of air in the inlet nozzles which are positioned on the sides and through which a mixture of water and air is introduced into the tub, in order to supply the requisite air to the inlet nozzles so that the intensity of their jets can be controlled independently.
The volume of air in known air-regulation devices is controlled by turning a control cap back and forth and is supplied to the mixing housing in the inlet nozzle. The air supplied to the mixing housing is suctioned up in accordance with the injector principle by the jet of water leaving the injector, resulting in a jet that varies in intensity in accordance with the setting of the control cap.
This design for the activating and regulating devices demands several perforations in the vicinity of the upper upper rim of the tub, and the large number of separate parts involved makes it expensive.
Since the device described in the foregoing cannot always be installed on the rim of a tub, it must if necessary be mounted in the nearby masonry. The necessity of laying the flexible connecting lines to some extent deep in the masonry entails the risk of their getting pinched.